


Hide With Me

by ndebedude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndebedude/pseuds/ndebedude
Summary: me, a writer, indulging in office sex and infidelity.





	Hide With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is porn. read at your hearts content. please leave any criticismas to how I can write better porn in the future.  
> also levi isn't a bad guy, we've all got our issues.

When he drops to his knees between your legs, you find yourself feeling bad for the people in the offices some few feet from yours who must find it extremely uncomfortable to listen to their boss being sucked off. Unfortunately, the sheer hunger for cock painted in Eren’s eyes makes your observations evaporate in the daylight baking your office. His laboured breathe is music, his submission fine art.

“Fuck, Eren, you're so good.” 

Obviously satisfied with himself, Eren makes quick work of slurping your cock until you're sweating, thanking every god you can think of for Erwin Smith. Thanking the big blonde fuck for hiring his hot boyfriend as such a useful Personal Assistant for you. Eren makes it look so easy, bobbing up and down, swallows around you. Truly, you don’t know what you did to deserve the feeling.

“Fuck…. Are you wearing it?” 

Pop.

“Yes, sir.” His eyelash cast long shadows on his cheeks. 

He’s breathless, lucid, as he rests your glistening cock against his face and suddenly the urge to fuck his ass red raw burns down from behind your eyes right to the throb of your erection. You are enamoured of his obedience. You pull, drag and bend him over your desk by a handful of his hair and rid him of his offensive state of fully dressed. 

“Are we going to get rough, sir?”

Sting. 

The flesh of his ass blossoms angry red in the shape of your palm. His knuckles white on your glass table.

“You don't get to come until I come, remember Eren?”

“You first, always, Sir.” 

As if opening a long awaited gift, you carefully spread his cheeks apart, the anticipation of fucking him blinding. You stare. You stare intensely at the blue princess plug sitting snugly in his ass. A tease. 

“Yes that's right, Eren, that’s right. Me first."

You take your time fucking into him. Admire the sound of his moans. Cherish the perfect curve of his back just as you grab his shoulders as leverage. You love the way his head turns to rest on his cheek, giving you glimpses of his teal eyes as they roll back. He’s drooling on your desk. You can't find it in you to care.

Clap.

You appreciate the ripples of his ass as it claps back on your hips. Admire how eagerly he sucks you back in after every shallow thrust. When you notice his knees shaking at the sheer struggle of holding back his own orgasm, you come. Balls deep, vision fuzzy, bliss soaks into you. 

Vaguely, you wonder how Erwin would feel knowing how good you fuck Eren while on he’s on his lunch break. You don't care. Eren is coherent enough to care.

“Put the plug back in and send me back to Erwin sweaty and full of your cum, Sir.”

His voice is low and sweet, hopeful and content.   
You almost come a little more, balls deep inside of him.  
It's finalised then, albeit only in your own mind, that Eren would only ever be yours. So, you wistfully watch him on his way out, hot, sweaty and in love with you, also.

 

-

 

“He’s something special isn't he?” 

To this, you hum without commitment.  
It's a game to Erwin, toying with what you know and what you think you know. Child’s play. Erwin is having fun, surely, but in the box of his office you can feel the heat of his anger.  
You know Eren confessed of your endeavours.  
You think you know Eren confessed of your endeavours.  
A silence screams as you both watch Eren obliviously chat to another PA in the corridor. He does nothing but stand, idly existing, and you wonder, if after the shitstorm-to-come is over, will he still be in love with you also?


End file.
